Xana meets Kagome
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Kagome ends up in the CL world when Xana messes with an ancient well from Kadic Park and it effects her's when she is coming home for awhile to relax. Once Xana figures out what he accidentally did, will he use Kagome to take over the world? Or will he use her passage in Japan to get to the feudal era and mess things up there? And will Inuyasha ever defeat his new foe?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is a crossover me and bluephoenixflame98 have been working on for about well since last January. So about a year now. We were both really busy though and still hashing out the details. But now I finally got time to work on it and now you can start reading it! I will mention that we did tweak some things, like the fact that technically there should be a problem with language... considering that Kadic Academy is in France and Kagome lives in Japan... but obviously we just ignored that and went ahead and made everyone speak English. Though Kagome and Yumi will have plenty to talk about, I assure you. Also, yes Kagome brought her bow and arrows with her, though she typically wouldn't when going home, but for the story she will need them. oh and this will take place after Dejavu, and also after Tip Top shape. This obviously never happened in the show and we are planning on making up a few episodes of our own. So this is starting off nearing the end of the second season , but will include the last couple episodes and then go into (hopefully) the third season. Anyways, onward with the show!**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own either shows, so please don't hurt us. **

_Which well?  
_

8pm getting dark outside

Odd and Ulrich were running from the specter and came across a well in the park so they jumped into it right before Xana electrified it, trying to hit them. They were knocked out for a few minutes because of the fall and then when they woke up a girl with black hair, a green skirt and white long sleeved top was suddenly with them. She blinked a few times before she realized she wasn't alone.

'_What the heck_' Kagome thought while squinting in the darkness. '_are there... other people in here?!_' She reached out hesitantly and touched what looked like blond hair. She backed up against the nearest wall of the well when she realized there _was_ something in there with her. She wasn't sure what to do, but then she heard a low groan form one of them. "Um, who are you? And what are you doing in my family well?!" She decided to act tough and take a demanding tone.

"Huh...? What are you talking about? Ulrich wake up... we're safe from Xana but i think we got stuck with a crazy chick. Though personally, I'm not complaining." Odd started to shake Ulrich until he groaned again and started moving on his own.

"What are you talking about Odd? No one was in here when we jumped down."

"Well that's what I thought too, but clearly we were both mistaken." Kagome said. Ulrich widened his eyes when he realized Odd wasn't kidding this time.

"Auggh! Who are you and what are you doing in here?!" Odd just started laughing when he realized Ulrich did the exact same thing the girl had, well, almost.

"So, what did you mean by 'your families well?'"Odd was curious about her earlier statement.

"Well" Kagome started.

"Yeah that's what I said." Odd said nonchalantly.

"Shut up Odd, let her talk."

"Thank you. What I meant is just what I said, that we are in my families well, and YOU two are trespassing on private property! Unless you want me to believe that one of my family members let you in the shrine, which they wouldn't." Kagome told them. They both exchanged looks with each other, as well as they could in the dark.

"No, we aren't. Last thing we knew we were in a nearby park and jumped into an old looking well to get away from... uh well that doesn't matter, we just know we are defiantly not in some families well." Ulrich stated to her. Then he felt around and found his wallet and took out a small flat thing, that flipped out to be a small flashlight. "Ahh, that's better."

"Hey when did you start keeping that in your wallet? It would have been really useful last week when..."

" I know, that's why I just started keeping it in there, just in case we are ever caught in a situation like that again, or this." He shined the light towards the mysterious girl, making sure not to blind her with it. Odd and Ulrich widened their eyes when they saw what she really looked like, and what appeared to be a set of bow and arrows on her back.

"So we are stuck in an old well wiht some Japanese chick? Huh, it could be worse. Wait, you are Japanese right?" Odd asked just to make sure.

"Hm, well yeah, why wouldn't I be. We're in Tokyo after all, right?" She said with a little uncertainty while looking over the two boys, suddenly not sure if she was where she thought she was.

"Ummm... that would be a no." Ulrich replied.

"Then a nearby town or something?" Kagome was growing concern now. '_OK if I'm not home then where the heck am I... or when_?!' Her eyes widened suddenly. "Wait, do either of you know the date today?!" They both looked at her funny. Then Ulrich replied, "Well I'm not entirely sure if I remember right from this morning, but I think it was October 14th, 2005. Why?"

"Oh, oh good, that's great. huh." Kagome let out a sigh of relief to know she didn't get stuck in the time stream or something. "So did I guess the wrong city or.."

"City?!" Odd started laughing hysterically, "You guessed the wrong country for crying out loud! Hahahahahah!" Kagome widened her eyes again.

"Whwhwhwhat!" She yelled in surprise. How is that possible? The well only transports her and Inuyasha back and forth through the time stream. "I don't understand, how?"

"Well we don't quite understand that either, so I think we should get with the others and see if Jeremy can figure this out." Ulrich suggested.

"Yeah, but, do you think its safe to leave yet?" Odd asked a little worried Xana might be waiting for them.

"Wait why wouldn't it be safe? It's not like there are demons here or anything right?" Kagome asked. Ulrich was checking his cell phone to see if he could get a call out to Jeremy but to no avail.

"Well, not exactly, but we have a problem that can make it feel like one." Ulrich stated. "Listen we'll explain later if the others think we should. Lets just get out of here first."

"Ok, but I have at least one more question for the blonde one,"

"My name is Odd Dellorobia, and his is Ulrich Stern." Odd interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and what I wanted to ask you was if we aren't in Japan, but France... then how did you know I was Japanese? Or was it just a lucky guess?" Kagome was curious, typically she heard of foreigners asking if you were Chinese first.

"Oh, that, nah I knew cause we have a close friend that's Japanese. Your actually gonna meet her pretty soon, hopefully." Odd told her.

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah, if we can even get out of here to begin with. Hey do you know how to fight?" Ulrich asked suddenly. Kagome was caught a little off guard by the question.

"Well, not really depending on what you mean by that."

"I _mean_ do you know how to use that thing?" He pointed at her bow and arrows.

"Oh these, yeah of course I know how to use them." She said matter of factually.

"Good cause we're gonna need them."

****bluephoenixflame98**: Hello everyone, hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. Plz read and review and check out my other story's that I have wrote and the story's sailorlyoko4life wrote too.**

**sailorlyoko4life: yeah, that would be great, but seriously, please review. I like to know what people are thinking.**


	2. Yumi on the spot

**An i know i forgot that neither of them said anything about france, ill add it in later. And no Kagome doesnt realize that it is the same day she met them, that was not a mistake. This chapter is alittle unpolished, but I will re-edit it later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own these shows. **

_Yumi on the spot_

"So, all we do is stun it and run right? Sounds simple enough. But what about this factory... is it really a safe point?" Kagome asked the strange boys, who had told her a minor run down of their own problems.

"Yes, well in the fact that he won't destroy it. He'll still attack us, that's why we've got to loose him first." Odd tried explaining. Kagome was still pretty confused, but decided to just roll with it. 'I've been through alot in my time in the feudal era, so i guess this isn't the weirdest thing i've ever encountered.'

They managed to get to the factory without having Kagome fight, Odd stayed behind to distract the poly-morph. Kagome was pretty impressed with their skills against this thing. Then she found herself amazed with the super computer. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her presence, and Ulrich just told him she was a mystery they would possibly work out later.

Jeremy virtualized Ulrich and gave him a quick rundown of the situation in Lyoko.

"Yumi and Aelita are in the desert sector, I'll try to get you as close as I can to them. They have 3 crabs, 2 tanks, and 5 kankerlauts on their tails, wait... make that 2. You need to head southwest. I'm materializing the over bike now." Jeremy said. Kagome was totally lost, but she figured that was probably normal. She was still amazed at the technology.

"I guess i'm so use to the feudal era that i've really lost touch with the modern day world. Or at least I didn't realize how much more advance things were here in France." Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the era comment, but went on to give her a little info. "Actually this stuff is secret. We aren't any more modernized then you, other then maybe computer updates or software programs. What we have here was made by a genius who was looking to create a virtual world with no danger, disease, or death. It was an amazing idea, and would have worked too if this program named XANA hadn't malfunctioned and developed a mind of its own and turned on its creator."

"Wow. Now that's thinking big. A world without danger... wouldn't that be something." Kagome mused. She thought about all the demons, granted they were only really her problem because she keeps going back to the feudal era, but she was thinking about how that era would be if there weren't demons. 'Wow, it would actually be a pretty nice place to stay.' "So basically a utopia. That's incredible. So the creator almost had it, that's sad that they didn't finish it."

"Actually he almost did. But the authorities came after him and his family when they caught word of it, so he had to enter it incomplete. That's why XANA went rouge, he didn't have time to finalize the program before trying it for himself and his daughter. XANA then took him hostage, but his daughter was left be trapped in the world. They had shut down the computer at the time, unaware that she was in there. So she remained trapped until someone came by and discovered the super computer and turned it on again and discovered her with no memory 7 years later." He was reciting this like it was history, because it was, Aelita's at least. "But unfortunately when I found her I also re-awakened XANA as well, thus starting our inevitable search for a way to save her and destroy Xana."

"So this girl was discovered by you, but you accidentally caused the other thing to be released and now you and your friends have to fight this Xana thing to protect the world from its threat, right?" Kagome was connecting a few dots now.

Jeremy was shocked at how she was taking everything in like it was and not seeming to think it was ridiculous. "Yes, that's exactly right. Ulrich must have told you more then I thought." He was starting to wonder why Ulrich would trust her after just meeting her with so much info, though he did tell her a lot himself. But he figured she would forget it like usual after the return to the past soon.

***return to the past now!*****

Kagome woke up to find she was in a well. 'Well that's a relief, it was just a dream.' She thought until she climbed up and found herself in a park. "UUHHHh, oh no it wasn't a dream! I guess I didn't get a good look at this place at night... but wait how did I get back to the well again?' She started to wonder while walking around for a bit. When she found a sidewalk that led out of the park she decided to try to find a nearby school.

Kagome figured she would try to find the kids that she was with the other day. They obviously went to school around here, or at least she hoped. She remembered in her *****English***** class that in other countries kids didn't have uniforms and could wear whatever they wanted as long as it was within a certain code policy. So she could safely assume that they were students somewhere nearby.

She started to look around and found the town first and then she discovered that there in fact was an Academy nearby. 'That must be where they go to school.' She tried to get closer to it without being seen, but a large man in a red track suit stopped when he saw her.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in class young lady? Your not cutting on my watch... move it!" He grabbed her and started dragging her to the school, she wasn't really sure what to say, but she did know she was going to be in a world of trouble if she was asked what class she had.

"Wait, I don't go to school here!" The man stopped and looked at her.

"Now that you say that, I don't think I recognize you. Its forbidden to solicit on school grounds if you have no relations to the Acadamy. I think i'll just take you to the police young lady." NO. she knew that couldn't happen, even if she did manage to get ahold of her mom she would never be able to convince the police of her story of how she got here. She had to find those kids, they seem use to crazy stuff, and they seemed open minded enough to trust her when she first met them.

"Ummm, I meant I don't go here yet, you see i'm visiting my distant cousin, ummm... Yumi, and wanted to visit the school but I lost her and am not sure how to find her again." He seemed skeptical at first, but then he really looked at her and realized she was Japanese, just like miss Ishyami. He sighed and then let go of her, then he motioned her to follow him while he mumbled something about not being told anything.

Kagome wasn't sure where they were considering that this whole country was so different from her school system. But she recognized a science lab by the burners and equipment inside of it. They went a few more doors down and then the red suit man opened the door and asked for miss Ishyami. The girl that she assumed was Yumi looked surprised and confused at first but came out.

Then she saw Kagome and was even more surprised and confused, and Kagome was scared for a second that she might deny everything. But to Kagome's amazement and relief she went along with it and just told him that she had forgotten to tell her to wait in the wreck room for her after class. The man seemed to understand and told her to be more careful and to go ahead and show her the rest of the way around for the day. Yumi seemed a little surprised that he let her have the rest of the day off for it but didn't say anything since she would probably need it to figure things out. They started out in another direction and Yumi pretended to tell her about the school. Kagome knew it was an act, but she was pretty convincing. She thought the way she dressed was strange though. It wasn't Japanese at all. All black. Though she couldn't really judge since the demons in the feudal eara say that she is oddly dressed too. But her picture on that Jeremy boys computer showed her in a kimono, and the only other reason she had remembered that she was Japanese was because that Odd kid had mentioned something about them getting along.

Once they knew they were alone, Yumi finally talked to her.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are and what do you think your doing here?" She asked from over her shoulder, giving Kagome a cold glare. Kagome suddenly had a feeling that maybe they wouldn't get along after all. She knew she had to be careful with what she said. This Yumi girl didn't seem to be one for nonsense.

"Ummm... well, I'm Kagome Higarashi. And I'm not sure what I'm doing here. I went into the bone...I mean my families well in Japan, and then ended up here in the well in a nearby park somehow. I met your friends yesterday... at the park and we fought this living clone thing and then we were at a factory, and I saw your picture, and you guys defeated that thing and then there was this big light and I ended up back at the well again. I'm not sure whats going on and was wondering if you could help me return home. Please!" She added the please suddenly when she saw Yumi wanting to tell her no. She even bowed to show her respect. This seemed to change her mind, she sighed heavily and took her to a dorm room where one of her friends lived.

"Don't touch anything got it. We will talk again later, for now here are some snacks in this drawer and some water on the desk. Don't mess with anything else of hers ok. I will check with the others and then we will talk to you as a group at 4. the bathrooms are down the hall if you need them, but don't talk to anyone if you can avoid it alright." Kagome told her she understood keeping out of sight and thanked her, which Yumi gave her a weird face and told her not to thank her, yet. She then closed the door and went to find her friends to figure out what was going on. She remembered Ulrich mentioning a strange girl on lyoko, but she needed to know more facts.

**~Later after the group had a discussion and decided to help her~**

Yumi had come back to kagome reading a book (or at least attempting too) on Aelita's bed. Kagome looked releived to see her, and was going to get up when four other kids came in and stood around while Yumi locked the door. She recognized the boys from the other day but the pink haired girl she didn't know. She figured it must have been the girl that Jeremy was talking about.

The others had discussed that they would let Kagome use the lie she had made up... but Yumi's parents would have to know the truth, or at least most of it. Kagome said if she can get ahold of her mother she would be happy to have her explain things and talk it out with Yumi's parents herself. They seemed shocked that her mother would lie for her, but she told them due to certain things she got herself caught up in at home her family had to make excuses for her all the time. Ulrich mentioned the bow (which she had left in the well as to not be stared at) and she knew she might have to explain some things to them if she wanted their help with getting back. She took a deep breath and decided it was probably a good idea to warn them that it was going to sound crazy. She told them about being pulled into the well and Inuyasha and their quest to find the sacred jewel shards. She also told them about her friends Songo, Maroku, Shippo, and Kaeyade and her enemy Naraku. When she was done they all seemed a little freaked. But all of their faces soon faded to ones of laughter. She wasn't sure why they were laughing until Ulrich explained.

"Sorry, we aren't trying to be rude. We just think its kinda funny how we are so used to our lives being full of secrets and being weird, that we all never expected someone else to come in and tell us we have practically normal lives." Ulrich told her while looking to the others for nods.

"Of course we will help you. Honestly that all makes more sence now. But do you know if your even in the same world? I mean by the sounds of it isn't it possible to be in a whole other world all together?" Aelita asked. That thought had already crossed Kagome's mind and it scared her.

"That's why I need to use a phone and see if I can get a hold of my family. I really hope that's not the case though." Kagome looked sad. Aelita understood. They all did.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. So what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review please!**


End file.
